


My Boyfriend's Face

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Evan [3]
Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lorne became the model for our naïve Robot Cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Face

“Rodney, you have to be kidding me!” Sheppard exclaimed. “You did what? For whom? Where?”

McKay crossed his arms and glared at the Colonel. “I developed a super secret thing, for the US government, in a town called Eureka.”

“And you think this thing can help Lorne?”

“I do.”

“How? Doctor Keller said his brain is fried, the fever damaged him beyond her ability to repair.”

“I can’t tell you, it would be breaking a dozen confidentiality agreements.”

Sheppard threw his hands up in the air and conceded. “Fine, okay. As his healthcare proxy, I’ll sign off on it. I’m trusting you on this, Rodney. I’m also coming with you.”

At that, McKay sputtered, but finally nodded in concession. “Okay, I’ll get you a set of your very own forms to sign. That should keep you busy until the arrangements are made and we’re ready to go to Eureka.”

~*~

 

“Colonel Sheppard?” a tall dark haired woman extended a hand as John gawked at the high ceiling of the lobby of Global Dynamics. After dumping John at the bed and breakfast where they were to stay, McKay had gone ahead to rendezvous with the medi-evac copter bringing Evan to Global Dynamics. They had refused to let John fly, citing insurance issues. “I’m Doctor Allison Blake, the director here. I understand you work closely with Doctor McKay?”

John nodded. “Yes.”

“That must be… interesting. If you’ll come with me, I’ll take you to see your friend.”

“Partner. DADT is gone. Evan is my partner, Ms. Blake.”

She smiled and nodded, leading him to an elevator. Just as the doors were almost closed, a hand slipped in, catching the edge and stopping them with a jerk. When they bounced back open, John was startled to see Evan standing there, dressed in a cop’s uniform.

“Uhm, Evan? What the hell?”

Flashing a bright smile, Evan shook his head. “I’m sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else, I’m Andy.” He pointed to his name tag which read “Deputy Andy.”

“You look like…”

Doctor Blake’s hand on John’s arm cut him off. “The reasons will become clear, Colonel. Andy, would you press B2, please?”

“Ah, the Cybernetics Lab, that’s where I’m going too.”

“Yes, I assumed Rodney McKay had called you in.”

Andy flashed another smile, one very unlike Evan’s usual grin. It was very strange seeing the unfamiliar expression on the familiar face, it sort of set John’s teeth on edge. “Doctor McKay is here? That’s great! I haven’t seen him in ages and ages. I’m here because Doctor Fargo called me.”

The elevator doors opened and the three of them walked to a door, which Doctor Blake opened by pressing in a code. As soon as the door opened, John could hear Rodney berating someone. He relaxed a bit; it seemed more like home now, or at least a little less odd. Evan was on a diagnostic bed, with electronics and wires hooked up to him in addition to the IVs that had become indispensible in keeping him alive. John went to his side and picked up his hand, which was slightly chilled and just as limp asit had been for weeks.

“Is that Andy 3.0, Doctor McKay?” Andy called as he came over and stared down at Evan.

“Hardly. No. That’s a human, Andy,” McKay answered, distracted by whatever he was reading on his laptop.

John looked over at McKay. “You know Andy, here?”

“Of course, I helped build him.”

When Rodney didn’t elaborate, John sighed and looked at Andy again. The deputy nodded, confirming Rodney’s statement. “I’m an android. Doctor McKay and Doctor Fargo built me when the first Deputy Andy was destroyed.”

John walked over to glare down at Rodney. Eventually, McKay looked up at him. “What?”

“Rodney, why does the android deputy look like my boyfriend?”

Rodney sighed. “Quick answer; when I was here working on another project, the first prototype android was wrecked beyond repair. It was a masterpiece of electronic brain functions. Fargo asked me to help out reconstructing the android. If you’ll remember, the last time I came Earthside to work here, they insisted on sending me with a security detail. Lorne came with me and had to sit around here doing nothing while I worked. Since he was here anyway, and bored, I used him as the model when I was designing Andy’s body.”

“You made my boyfriend a robot?”

“Android!” McKay, Blake and Andy all said at once.

Rolling his eyes, John said, “I stand corrected. How does this help Evan, McKay?”

“Allison, would you explain? I need to work out this programming.” McKay waggled his fingers dismissively at Sheppard.

Taking John’s arm and walking back to Evan’s side along with him, Doctor Blake picked up where Rodney had left off. “During the development of Andy’s electronic brain, it became necessary to imprint human engrams on his processors. Since Major Lorne was here, and willing to help, Fargo and Doctor McKay scanned him.”

His head snapped up and he peered at Andy, who was still standing beside the bed, staring at Evan. “He has Evan’s memories?”

“No, no. They only used some of what they scanned. Andy has a unique personality. But the scans they took of Major Lorne were stored here, and that is what Doctor McKay is attempting to work with. He’s going to try to use the technology they used to imprint Andy on the Major.”

John’s hopes rose for the first time in weeks. There might be a chance to get Evan back. The stupid disease he’d picked up on a trading mission had worked so quickly and knocked him down so fast that there had not even been time to acknowledge how sick he was before he was gone, they hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye.

Doctor Blake went to help Rodney. “Hang in there buddy.” John squeezed Evan’s hand and stood silently for quite a while, keeping vigil over Evan together with his doppelganger, Andy.

There was an outburst of cussing from the other side of the room. “Sheppard, you might as well go get dinner. This is going to take a while to set up.”

“Andy, why don’t you take Colonel Sheppard over to Café Diem? I’m going to check Major Lorne over and change his IV.”

Reluctantly, Sheppard followed the deputy. He found himself sharing a table with the guy that looked like his boyfriend, but wasn’t. It was weird. And quiet. Neither of them spoke. Andy sat and watched John eat a grilled cheese sandwich and down a coffee.

“The pie is good,” Andy said as John pushed his empty plate away.

He shook his head. “Evan’s the dessert eater; I usually just steal a taste off his plate. I couldn’t eat a whole slice on my own.”

There was a buzzing from under the table and Andy pulled out a cell phone to look at the screen. “They’re ready to start.”

Tossing a couple of bills on the table, John got up and went quickly to the door. Andy drove them back through the town, and John was too nervous to notice his surroundings. He followed Andy to the elevators and back to the lab.

It seemed they had started. Another man had joined then, and John was introduced to Doctor Fargo. John vaguely remembered Woolsey remarking that a Doctor Fargo refused several invitations to join the Atlantis Expedition; he figured it must be the same guy, if he knew Rodney. He wondered if the fact that he knew Rodney had anything to do with his passing on Atlantis.

Evan’s body suddenly jolted on the bed, and John would have run to his side if Rodney had not hissed his name, calling him back. “Is he going to have electronic bits in his brain?” John asked Doctor Blake as she came back from checking on Evan.

“For a short time, until the information transfers over and gets assimilated, then the surgeon on Atlantis can remove the artificial synapses.”

“I think we’re done. We’ve uploaded everything,” Rodney declared. “He’ll have a gap, from the time we took the scan until now. But I figured the loss of eight months was a fair trade off for being in a persistent vegetative state for the rest of his life.”

Agreeing completely, John nodded and waited until Doctor Blake smiled and tossed her head towards Evan before rushing to his side. “How long until he wake…”

“John?” Evan blinked at him, looking completely confused. “What are you doing here?”

Holding Evan’s hand, John leaned in. “Take it easy, Ev. The doc said you’re going to have a memory loss. You were sick, Evan, really sick. It affected your brain. McKay came up with this plan and we brought you to Eureka.”

Evan looked up at the machines around him. “Brought me to Eureka? I’ve been stuck in Eureka for three weeks babysitting McKay.”

“That was eight months ago. You came back to Atlantis. You went on a trading mission to M54-265 and caught a bug. You were basically brain dead, Ev. McKay did something with electronics and used the scan he took of you here in Eureka to fix you.”

McKay came over, smiling. “Welcome back, Lorne.”

“Thanks, I think. So, you what? Rebooted me?”

“Essentially.” McKay unhooked a piece of the machine that had been holding Evan down and helped him sit up.

Doctor Blake came over and asked, “How do you feel, Major Lorne?”

“Uh, really weak,” Evan replied.

“You’ve been out for several weeks. Your muscles will need time to adjust to being used again. You’ll need to go slow. We’re going to take you upstairs to Medical and give you a full workup, Major. I want to send you back better than we found you. Wait here, I’ll have a wheelchair brought in.”

Evan nodded, flexing his arms and legs as he stared at John. “You look pretty crappy.”

“I’ve been worried about you.”

“So I lost time, you’ll have to fill me… what the hell?”

“Evan?”

Lorne was staring past John and raised a hand to point over his shoulder.

“Oh, that’s Deputy Andy,” John said casually, as if his boyfriend’s doppelganger was no big deal.

Tilting his head, Evan stared at Andy. “He looks like me, John,” he whispered.

“I was based on your physical form, Major Lorne,” Andy said, coming over to the bed. “Do you remember being scanned in this lab? I have that memory in my programming.”

“He’s the robot? The robot has my memories? McKay! You said you weren’t giving it my memories!” Lorne didn’t take his eyes off Andy.

“Android,” Fargo corrected automatically as he worked at a computer.

“Aw, I don’t have all your memories, just a few from here in the lab. And for some reason, I remember turtles. I have memories of lots of small turtles. Could you perhaps tell me where that memory came from? I’ve always wondered.”

“Sea turtles, from when I was in college, some friends and I went to the beach and saw them heading out to sea one evening,” Evan said after staring at Andy’s open smile.

Andy smiled wider. “Ah, thank you.”

“McKay, he was supposed to be unique. You said he wouldn’t be me. He sure as hell looks like me.”

Doctor Fargo rushed over, protesting, “Oh, Andy is unique, I did his programming myself, although SARAH is responsible for his emotional upgrades. He has a very distinct personality.”

“He doesn’t smile like you,” John said in the silence that followed Fargo’s assurance.

Evan tilted his head and regarded Andy. “Do you paint?”

“Horribly.”

“Marksmanship?”

Rodney cleared his throat. “We left that bit in too, he was meant to be a Deputy Sheriff, Lorne!”

“How do you feel about him?” Evan looked over and tossed his chin at John.

Andy shrugged. “The Colonel seems to be nice. He’s obviously worried about you.”

“So you have no romantic notions about my boyfriend?”

There was a clattering by the door as Doctor Blake returned with a wheelchair and everyone looked over at her. She smirked and blushed. “Sorry, had to bring it myself.”

“I have a girlfriend, Major Lorne, I have no interest in your Colonel,” Andy said and Evan relaxed considerably.

“He has a girlfriend?” Rodney asked Fargo as Andy and John helped Evan down from the bed and into the wheelchair.

“He’s dating the Smart House.”

“How do you date a house?” Rodney asked.

Andy smiled and answered, “Very carefully.”

~*~

 

When they stepped through the Gate to Atlantis, they were met with a welcome home party for Evan. His team rushed over to hug him, as did Doctor Keller, who apologized profusely for not being able to help him.

The party exhausted Evan and John eventually dragged him away to put him to bed.

“So, now that we’re away from all the prying eyes and walls with ears of Eureka, what did you think of robot me?”

John snorted. “He’s not you. You’re you, he’s him. Andy isn’t bad, for a robo… android. What did you think?”

“It was weird seeing my face on someone else. And he smiles weirdly.”

“Yeah, that threw me too. I like your smile better,” John leaned in and kissed him softly. “Now, off to bed with you.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

John chuckled. “In a while. Someone has to make a dent in the paperwork that has fallen to the wayside over the past few weeks.”

Slapping a hand against his chest, Evan gasped dramatically. “You? You’re doing the paperwork? Oh, my God! I really was mostly dead!”

 

The End


End file.
